


Rock Cocks

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair visit a limestone cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Cocks

## Rock Cocks

by DannyD

Author's website:  <http://www.dextersworld.de>

The Sentinel belongs to Paramount. This is an amateur piece of fiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

If you want to see what Jim see, go to my website and see the pictures:   
http://www.dextersworld.de/rockcocks.htm

This story is a sequel to: none 

* * *

Rock Cocks  
By DannyD 

A little bit of fishing, a little bit of relaxing, a little bit of kissing, cuddling and making love; this was Jim Ellison's mental image of a perfect weekend in Tennessee, or in any other state for that matter. As long as Blair was around to be the counterpart of the above-mentioned activities, Jim didn't care much about the location. On the moon, at the bottom of the ocean, in a tree in Borneo - in his mind Jim Ellison could vividly picture any place on the face of the earth and above for a romantic weekend together. 

However, Blair wanted to visit a limestone cave. 

A limestone cave? 

"A limestone cave?" the detective repeated in disbelief, wondering if his favourite places of making love to Blair included a dark and wet cave, which dripped constantly from absorbed rainwater. "I thought you hated the cold and wet parts of this world, Chief," Jim remarked when Sandburg told him about his top-priority of things to visit in the state of Tennessee. 

"Oh, please, Jim, what's a little bit of cold and wet when the nature presents you with a sight that has survived millions of years and will last longer than you can ever imagine!" Blair's reply was, of course, the only logiical one, and Jim _should've_ expected that. 

"It rained a lot the last few weeks, so it's gonna be dripping quite a lot," Jim tried again, adding a well-acted shudder to his words. "I can practically feel the cold already." He sighed, shuddering again for good measure. 

A slap on his arm accompanied the enthusiastic reply. "You're a Sentinel, man, just dial it down." 

"What if you catch a cold?" Jim tried, knowing fully well who'd be the shivering one by the end of the day. 

"Then you'll warm me up, kiss my cold, red nose and make me some chamomile tea," Blair retorted. "Come on, Jim. You're gonna love this!" The young man was out of the car before Jim could utter another word of complaint - which wouldn't have helped anyway. 

A limestone cave it was. 

* * *

Sensing his partner's descending mood, Blair quickly paid the admittance fee for both of them. 

"Bad conscience, Chief?" Jim could hardly suppress his grin as Blair joined him in the unfortunately short line in front of the cave's entrance. 

"Don't worry, man," Blair good-naturedly replied. "I'll ... reward you tonight," he added in a soft whisper, slapping Jim's arm. At that moment the heavy steel door opened and the line moved forward. 

For a second Jim stood there, dumbfounded at Blair's seductive promise. Then someone poked him in the back and the Sentinel picked up his step. 

"Did you just suggest what I thought you suggested?" Jim leaned closer to Blair's ear. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to...," their pretty female tour guide began, when Blair moved his lips, speaking sentinel softly. 

"A reward for your bravery today." The young man smiled as he noticed Jim cocking his head to catch every word Blair was saying. "You know what I mean, big guy, don't you? A lovely candle-light bath, some cuddling in front of the fireplace some steaming-hot love..." 

Jim groaned silently. There were times he could strangle his young lover. Only Blair could talk dirty in the middle (okay, at the _entrance_ ) of a dark and cold limestone cave. 

"...is approximately 450 million years old." 

Their small tour group entered the cave, leaving day and light behind. Jim's enhanced vision easily adjusted to the darkness but he winced a few times when the bright flashlights shone in his eyes. 

"Are you okay?" Blair whispered, noticing the rapid blinking and wide pupils. 

Jim nodded. "Just watch where you're going," he whispered back, placing a hand on Blair's back. "If you slip and fall, nobody will ever find you." 

Blair smiled, slowing his pace a bit and leaning into the warm hand. "Who knows? Trapped down here with the right person might be not such a bad idea." His eyebrows bounced. "Oh, caveman, my caveman..." The blue eyes shone with delight. 

"Too cold and too wet," Jim murmured to himself, trying to fight the threatening arousal that awoke at Blair's playful, but nonetheless promising words. 

The small group walked deeper into the cave. After climbing a few steps built into the rocks, they reached their first destination. A large hall broadened in front of them. Hidden lights illuminated the place, shining at various points on the ground, ceiling and walls. 

"Oh, wow," Blair breathed in awe at the sight that greeted them. 

Jim smiled at his partner's enthusiasm, his joy and child-like behavior enough reward for the boring excursion below the surface of the earth. If Blair was happy, Jim was happy. 

"Like what you see?" Jim whispered into Blair's thick curls. 

The mountain of hair just bobbed in delight, the expressive eyes taking in their surroundings. "Look at this, Jim," Blair said, his voice coloured with disbelief and fascination. 

And Jim looked. 

And gasped. 

And grew hard. 

Rock cocks. Everywhere. 

Big ones, smaller ones, tiny ones, thick ones, thin ones, curved ones - Jim swallowed - gigantic ones. Various colours and illuminations gave each of them a unique look, each of them telling a different story. 

"...Growing from bottom to top are called 'stalagmites'," their tour guide informed. Her voice echoed through the hall. "Whereas the rock formations coming from top to bottom are called 'stalactites'." 

Jim didn't listen to the scientific explanations. He couldn't stop staring at these enormous stalac... rock cocks. He turned away a little to hide his growing erection, which soon threatened to tent his tight jeans. Why the hell did he go for denim instead of slacks, he cursed silently. Because, a tiny part of his still logical mind provided, you are visiting a limestone cave, cold and wet. 

Hot and moist, the wicked part of his mind added. 

"These stalagmites grow one millimetre in ten years," their resourceful guide explained. 

"I know things that grow faster," Jim mumbled, shifting his weight again. The bulge in his pants proved his words. 

Blair craned his neck to look up at the ceiling. "Can you believe this, Jim?" he asked rhetorically, stepping backwards to get a better view. 

"It's quite incredible," Jim confirmed, groaning as Blair's butt bumped into him, jarring his tender erection. 

"The different colours you can see - here and here - are due to the amount of iron or other natural ingredients." Resuming the tour, the group began moving again. The tour guide pointed to various places where especially spectacular rock formations had grown over the years. "The estimated age of the stalagmite over there is 10,000 years." 

Jim pushed his hands into his pockets and tried to make more room for his aching cock. Walking helped a little, but whenever he threw another glance at the growing wonders - no pun intended - another surge of energy zapped through his loins. 

"The big ones over there are approximately 2.5 million years old." The young woman leading their group pointed again at yet another impressive sight. "When a stalagmite and stalactite meet, like you can see over here, this sculpture is called 'stalagmate'." 

Blair bent forward and curiously touched one of the largest stalagmites. As an anthropologist he respected such treasures and he was careful to run his hand over the moist surface. 

Behind him, Jim let out another groan, which now came close to a frustrated moan. Watching Blair petting the rock cock didn't help his libido at all and, if possible, Jim's erection grew even harder, becoming quite painful now. "I don't think you're supposed to be touching them, Chief," he scolded gently. 

Blair straightened his back and wiped his hand on his thigh. "I just wanted to see how it feels," he said. "It's... slick with water, but at the same time it's hard; it's a rock after all, right? The surface is rough, but then again it's smooth where the water had hit and drilled into the stone." The enthusiastic babbling continued for a while until moved again to touch another formation. 

Drilling. Jim bit his lips and closed his eyes briefly. Everything he saw, everything he heard screamed passion and desire, and all he wanted to do now was find a dark, hidden corner where he could show Blair how incredible his own stalagmite was. Not as old as those things, but definitely as breathtaking if Blair let him have his way. 

"Water does not only run up or down," the tour guide continued. "When it runs sideways, like here, it forms the shape of a curtain or flag." She led the party to a narrow path that was surrounded by high rock walls on either side. "It gets a bit narrow in there, so I hope nobody's claustrophobic. Please go through and wait at the other side." 

Blair eagerly moved forward, but Jim grasped the back of his jacket. "Wait a second, Chief." 

"Why?" Blair asked, but waited patiently while the other tourists squeezed themselves through the narrow space. 

Jim took a deep breath. "I need to get out of here," he announced. 

Blair's eyes grew big. "Is it your senses?" he whispered, moving to stand closer by Jim. 

"Not exactly," Jim said. "This... place gets to me a little." He gestured around. "In general." 

Blair nodded. "Okay, man, I think the tour is over anyway once we're through the crevice there." He eyed Jim with a concerned look. "Can you make it through there? You're not claustrophobic, are you?" 

Jim shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. We ... just have to get out of here fast." Did Blair really say 'crevice'? Jim mentally shook his head and tried to recall the time when he had been stuck in a snowstorm on his way back from a conference in Chicago. Cold, ice-cold, freezing breaths, blue lips... 

"Hey, Jim..." Blair called out as he pressed himself against the stone wall to pass through the narrow corridor. 

Jim moved quickly to join his lover. "What?" he asked, leaning his head against the wonderfully cool wall. Their walk was slow as the other tourists took their time to make it to the other side. He gasped in surprise as Blair's hand suddenly patted his ass. 

"Don't you think that those stalagmites are nothing but big, giant rock cocks?" There was a definite smile in Blair's voice. 

"No." 

"No?" Blair sounded incredulous. "But, Jim, look at them... so big and fat, the various shapes... with a little fantasy you could mistake them for ..." 

"I said 'no', Sandburg," Jim growled as his balls began to throb dangerously. 

"You're so not fun, man," Blair muttered, inching forward as their group moved. He turned his head towards Jim again. "Come on, Jim, you can't tell me that you don't get little wicked ideas in your head when you look at them." 

"Move it, Chief," Jim pushed the young man forward. 

"I'm moving, I'm moving." After a few moments, Blair looked back at Jim. "They make me horny," he whispered. "I want to... you know... imagine it's ... you. Going down on such a Big Guy." He grinned, his white teeth shining. "Ohhhh, man, can you image what it'd feel like?" His voice became husky. 

Jim grabbed the front of his jeans as his passion became unbearable. He gritted his teeth, rubbing himself through the thick garment. His cock pulsated with unsatisfied need, the blood rushing through it in rhythm with his racing heartbeat. 

"Actually, it makes me think of you, Big Guy," Blair crooned seductively. "Your rock hard cock making me feel good, thrusting inside of me like a skilled drill. You get harder while you're inside me and I moan at the fullness you bring..." 

The light from the next hall blinked through the darkness. Jim massaged himself harder, squeezing his cock until he felt the impending orgasm. 

"We're almost through," Blair announced, stepping into the illuminated area. He turned around to wait for the Sentinel. When Jim finally exited the narrow pathway, he noticed the sweat on his lover's face. "Are you feeling better yet?" Blair asked innocently. 

"No." Jim spoke between gritted teeth, his jaws working hard to keep him from screaming out his frustration. He was close. 

"We'll be out of here soon," Blair promised, only half listening to the guide's story now. He moved closer to his lover, eying him with growing concern. "Are you coming down with something?" he asked, placing a hand on Jim's broad chest. 

"Try 'up'," Jim groaned, the warm hand sending another spike through his body. 

"Up?" Blair stared at him in confusion, drawing soothing circles on Jim's shirt. He gasped in surprise as Jim suddenly pulled him in a tight embrace, as if steadying himself. "Jim, what's..." he exclaimed, supporting the heavy weight as best as he could. Jim's hips moved against his, jerking once, twice and then he heard the muffled cry of passion as Jim buried his face into his curls. 

"Is your friend okay?" A concerned voice asked from behind them. 

Blair turned his neck slightly, never breaking the contact with his climaxing lover. He felt the movements against his groin, as Jim's hips seemed to grind into his pelvis. "Uhm..., yes, he's okay. Just... a bit dizzy... narrow places are not really his thing." He tried a reassuring smile. "He'll be fine." 

"Oh, poor lad," the elderly woman said. "I can image that such a tightness can cause problems." 

Blair nodded, now rubbing Jim's back, which spasmed in synch with the blood rushing in his cock. "Are you okay, Jim?" he whispered when the storm was over. He could feel the harsh, uneven pants while Jim breathed into his hair. 

After a moment, Jim nodded. "Y...yeah," he sighed. The tingling sensation of his orgasm pleasantly warmed his body, travelling to the remote nerve endings and taking the tension away. "I'm okay now...," he still spoke into Blair's curls. 

"Thanks, Chief," he mumbled when he finally straightened. However, Blair's hand pulled him close again. 

"Jim? I think... I need to get out of here now." 

The End. 

* * *

End Rock Cocks by DannyD: danny@dextersworld.de

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
